


Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F)

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I just wrote this for fun, Sleepovers, Team Cap is surprisingly here, let them act like dumb teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Ned and Peter have a sleepover.Coincidentally while Mr. Stark is out of town.Also coincidentally the same night the rouges are welcomed back to the tower.What a coincidence...
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Kudos: 9





	Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this for fun 
> 
> Also I’m writing Peter and Neds based off stuff I’ve done at sleepovers, idk what boys do at sleepovers tho
> 
> That feel when you’re having a sleepover with your best friend and rogue superheroes show up

The ending fading notes of Avril Lavigne’s Girlfriend play out as Peter Parker and Ned Leeds collapse separately, Peter onto his bed and Ned onto the Ironman themed bean bag chair on the corner of Peter’s room. 

“You”. Ned huffs, supremely out of breath. “Are surprisingly good at Just Dance”.

Peter, equally out of breath, leans over to grab his soda from his bedside table. “Dude, I had a lot of free time in middle school. Me and Aunt May have like, at least four stars on every song”.

Peter drains the last of his drink at the same time Ned’s stomach rumbles and they share a look. “Snack break?”. They ask in unison, and burst into a cacophony of giggles.

-/-

The slide into the kitchen, some old 2012 pop song blasting from Ned’s phone as the each split up. Ned rummaged through the pantry as Peter looked around the fridge.

“Coke or Fanta?”. Peter calls from his spot by the fridge. 

“Don’t even disrespect me with the thought of drinking Fanta”.

Ned turns around, arms full of snacks. “Hey, they have those candy animal cookie things, you want em?”.

Peter, an arm full of drinks(though his super strength ensured none of them would be dropped) grins. “If I ever turn down animal cookies assume I’ve been body snatched”.

They travel down to the living room and dump their findings on the table. Ned snatched the remote from Peter. “Nope! You got to pick the movie last time, it’s my turn!”.

Peter rolled his eyes, opening the bag of animal cookies and grabbing a handful to stuff into his mouth. 

-/-

The Rouge Avengers, as they’d been dubbed by the public, shuffled into the Avengers tower elevator. Only recently had everything finally cleared up, with Tony bailing them out of the accords fiasco, getting them all to sign, so the U.S government could parade them around as a happy smiling united front.

And while some of them were grateful to Tony, some more than others, they were mostly looking forward to finally getting to rest easy knowing they weren’t going to be treated as criminals by the public. 

They elevator doors dinged as they slid open and the Rouges emptied out of it, immediately stopping at the sight in front of them.

Two teens, singing very off pitch along with whatever movie they were watching, dancing alone as they sang. 

“Uh, who are they?”. Clint leans in to whisper to Steve, who’s at the front of the pack.

-/-

Peter is smiling so hard his cheeks hurt as he dances along with Ned to the familiar tune of You Can’t Stop The Beat, from the ending of Hairspray.

This is exactly what he’d needed. A break from all of the Avengers, crime stopping and vigilante work.

He follows Ned into the second chorus, when his superhearing picks up the light ding of the elevator. He turns, and freezes on the spot at what he’s sees. 

The Rogue Avengers are standing in his living room, and all Peter can think is how he’s wearing his hello kitty pajama pants. 

Ned, noticing his friends vocal absence, turns to see what had distracted Peter, and gapes in shock. 

The two groups stare at each other, each confused and shocked on the others presence. 

“Uhhh”. Peter awkwardly waves. “Hi?”. 

Steve blinks, shaking off his surprise. “Hi. Uh, would you mind telling me why you’re here son?”. 

“....We’re...having a sleepover”. Peter raises an eyebrow. “Why are you here?”. 

“Where is Stark?”. Natasha speaks up from next Steve. 

“Out of town. I’ll ask again, why are you here?”. 

“I don’t think a kid could understand, it’s complicated stuff. What’s your connection to Tony?”. Clint asks, a frown on his face. “You some sort of secret love child or something?”. 

Peter frowns. “I don’t think my dad would appreciate you saying that”. He turns his attention to the ceiling. “FRIDAY, what are they doing here?”. Since it was clear the Rouges wouldn’t answer his question. 

“They have been successful pardon by Boss and will be staying at the Tower until further notice. I believe Boss forgot to limit their access to your floor, their rooms are a several floors below yours”. 

“Thank you FRIDAY”. He turned back to the group. “Well you heard her, your floors are further down, I’m sure she can help you find them. Wish I could say it was nice to see you, but I don’t like lying”. 

Ned, peeking around Peter, whispered to his friend. “Should we call your dad?”. Peter shook his head. 

“Now wait just a minute, since when did Stark have a kid?”. Natasha asked. 

“I don’t think that’s any of your business”. Peter says, frowning at them. “I’d appreciate it if you all would leave us alone so we could get back to our night”. 

“No way, we want answers!”. Wanda says, eyes flashing red, but she stutters back as her magic is blocked. “Wha... how?”. 

Peter’s frown deepened into a scowl. “I don’t like having my mind read, thank you”. 

Ned sighs from behind Peter, equally as annoyed as his friend, but less willing to stand up against the past-superheroes. “Can You guys just leave us alone, please “. 

“Peter”. FRIDAYS voice comes from above them all. “Would you like me to initiate protocol Big papa?”. 

Peter, an expression of pure terror, shouts, “no!”. 

“So you’re Starks kid?”. Clint starts again. “Why didn’t he tell us he had a kid”. 

“You didn’t exactly give him a reason to”. Ned huffs. “From what I’ve heard, you’ve all been major assholes to him”. 

Wanda, furious, “Starks been telling lies about us hasn’t he!”. 

“Unless he lied about you all being unreasonable, megalomaniacs, no. You left him for dead. Most people don’t like being betrayed. He housed you guys, payed for all your damage control and upgraded your weapons free of charge, and never got a thank you. He was the one paying for the collateral damage when you got messy. Not to mention when you went off the grid he made sure your family was safe”. He directed that last comment at Clint. 

Facing them ask with a glare. “You should all be ashamed of yourselves”. He turned away, dine with the conversation. “C’mon Ned let’s go back to my room”. 

Ned aims a glare at the ‘superheroes’ and follows after Peter to his room.


End file.
